Don't Cry, Oh Fluttershy
by Dramatic Stories
Summary: Derek, an eighteen year old englishman living in south england, finds a creature in an alley near his home in the dark pouring rain of night. A promise led to a strong bond, between the two, and creates the Ultimate Friendship...which could only last so long.
1. Come out of the rain

**Don't Cry Fluttershy**

* * *

The weather was dreadful, as I biked home from work at my local skating rink. It was nine-o-clock at night, cold, and pouring with rain. It was bad enough it was cold and raining, and the last thing I needed was some wind.

The roads around me were completely deserted, and empty. I begun to see street lamps on the side walk, and small shops. I passed the library, then the bakery, and finally, I passed The Checkers Inn, before approaching my little house I paid to live in.

It was only a small house, but that was all I needed. It was cheap, reliable, and had an Ideal location, right next to the high street, where the market, bakery, butchers, and just about everything else was.

I hopped off my bike, and reached into my pocket for my keys. The hissing of rain was quieter than before, and almost made the scene peaceful, but somehow, it was disturbing, and almost too quiet.

I put the key in the lock, and twisted it, unlocking the door. As soon as I took the key out of the lock, I heard a faint pout, coming from around the corner, where the neighbors and I put our trash bins.

I peaked around the corner, and the sound became more vivid, and I realized it sounded like a small child crying. The dark alley made it hard to see, so I retreated into my home, and returned with a flashlight.

I turned it on, and slowly walked towards the cry. With the third step, I heard a gasp, and the crying stopped…"Hello…"I quietly said. "I don't want to hurt you."I looked left, then right, and pointed the flashlight into a corner, and I saw where the cry had come from.

In the corner, with a face streaked with tears, soaking with rain water, sat a small horse looking creature. However, it was smaller than a horse, and was probably four feet tall on all legs.

The creature tried to back away, and found itself cornered, and begun to shake. "Don't…"I heard. I could barely manage to make out what the creature said, and realized how scared he, or she was.

"You…you can talk?"I said. I realized that there were better things to deal with than asking how she could talk. "Look, I don't want to hurt you."

"Where am I?"It asked.

"Um…your in south east England. Who are you?"

"Where's Equestria?"Its voice begun to broaden, and get louder.

"Equestria…I've never heard of the place."I felt awfully bad for the creature, and gave myself a thought. "Look…it's really cold out here. Come inside."I offered the innocent thing. She didn't respond, and hid more in the corner. "Come on…I promise not to hurt you."

It came out of the corner slightly again, and sniffed, looking at the ground, before angling on its hooves. "Promise?"It asked.

"I promise…"I reached out, and it walked slowly towards me. I led it into my house, where it looked about with curious eyes. "Would you like a towel?"I asked. It looked at itself, seeing his or her fur was dripping with droplets of rain.

"Yes please…"it quietly said. As I returned from the bathroom to get the towel, and gave it to the creature, I decided to start a conversation.

"So what is this place you asked about?"

"Equestria? Oh it's wonderful. It's almost like a dreamland."

"Sounds like one. Do you have a name?"I asked. It fiddled around, wrapping the towel around itself.

"Of course. My name is…um, Flutter…shy."I assumed then, she was female, and finally stopped calling her "it" in my head.

"Fluttershy…quite an unusual name don't you think?"

"Oh no. Where I come from, there are lots of names that even I giggle at."

"Like what?"

"Well, there's my friends, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Applejack."

"Wow. What a load of fun that is."

"So what's your name?"

"Call me Derek."

"Back home, names like those just got too boring for some ponies. It just wasn't to fun."

"That's one thing this place lacks is 'fun'. It's like it's forbidden. Thank god it's not."

"Oh dear. Well what we do for fun…um…actually, the fun normally comes to us, and we end up having some sort of adventure, where at the end, all of us, or one of us learns this lesson about friendship. It's more fun than you think."

"Here, most of us watch football at the pub, play games, and anything in between."I said. Fluttershy remained cuddled up in the towel, and let out a yawn.

"I guess I'm pretty tired. Would you mind if I slept here?"Fluttershy asked. I stared into her eyes, knowing what answer I couldn't say. I don't know why, but it was virtually impossible to reject the question.

"You stay here as long as you want."I said. She smiled at me, and laid down on the floor, huddled in the towel, slowly closing her eyes. "You don't have to sleep on the floor. I'll let you sleep in my bed."

"Oh no worries. I find this carpet quite soft anyways. Besides, I was never comfortable sleeping in other ponies beds. It just felt weird."

"I know how that feels. It's just because your not used to it. That and the fact that you can smell the other person in the sheets."I said cringing at the thought. Fluttershy giggled, and grew quiet.

I turned to look out the window, and watched as the rain fell in the night. Thoughts rushed throughout my head, in and out, as if there was a direct tunnel from ear to ear, wind blowing straight through.

I knew another mouth to feed would be hard…but I couldn't just leave her in the streets. Neither her, nor I would ever forgive me, for doing such a thing. What to do…oh what to do…oh Fluttershy.

I made a decision, that would change my life, forever…I would take care of this innocent creature, until we found a way to fix this, and make this all right.

I promised myself, never to put in harms way, and never to let go…not of her…even if it meant my fate. I couldn't believe how attached I grew to her, in such little time.

My heart pounded, as I looked down at the pony…and it felt as if my heart, filled a void within it, and I made my decision final


	2. Good Morning

**Don't Cry, Oh Fluttershy**

**Chapter 2**

My eyes, slowly opened, as the sunlight beamed through my window, half blinding me, as I pulled my covers over my head. I rolled over, and continued resting, taking advantage of the day off my supervisor had given me.

"Morning…"I heard. My memory flashed, as I caught up with reality, realizing who the voice belonged to. Fluttershy was quietly staring at the window, watching people work in the courtyard between me and The Checkers Inn.

"Morning. Are you hungry?"I asked, looking up at her. Fluttershy didn't answer, as her stomach answered first, with a growl I could here from the bed. "I'de take that as a yes. I'll go to the bakery across the street and pick up some bread? How does that sound?"

"Sounds good to me."Fluttershy said smiling at me.

"Alright then. Let me get my shoes on, and I'll go get some."I said, as I climbed out of my bed. I quickly brushed my hair, and fitted my shoes on. "Be back in a few minutes."

"Okay. Bye."Fluttershy said. I opened, and walked out the door, softly closing it behind me. I made my way toward the crosswalk, where cars and busses drove across at a moderate speed. As I waited on the side, I noticed the streets were much busier than usual. I couldn't help but wonder why it was the way it was, but soon forgot about it as I took the opportunity to cross the street.

I quickly walked across, and into the bakery, where it was less crowded with people. The scent of freshly baked bread filled the air, as I could smell the sweet aroma.

"One please."I asked the baker behind the counter. She acknowledged, and turned around to face an oven, where she pulled a freshly baked bread out, and wrapped it in plastic.

"Careful, it's still hot."She warned me. I paid, and walked out of the store, and again crossed the street, and returned to my home, where Fluttershy was waiting.

"I got a fresh loaf right here. It looks as if it might rain again out there. Quite busy too."I said grabbing my cutting board, and placing the bread neatly on it.

After cutting a couple of pieces, I gave one to Fluttershy while it was still warm. She gobbled it up ever so quickly, and sighed with relief, as she balanced her hunger back to normal.

"Thank you."She quietly said. I slowly ate my piece, and turned on the tele. Fluttershy stared blankly at the screen, hypnotized by the movement and color. Her curiosity drove her to the point where she couldn't move an inch. All she did was stare, talking quietly to me.

"What is it?"

"It's a television. It lets you watch other things that are happening on the Earth, or you can watch movies, or cartoons, and many other things. To be honest, it's probably the best invention I've ever known."

"Whoa…it's so…so…beautiful."She said, showing a big smile, as she stared.

"That's not it. I've seen some things that are truly over the top."

"Really?"

"Yeah. What else is on?"I asked. I grabbed the remote, and flipped through the channels I had, and found nothing. As usual, nothing was on, and I turned off the tele. Fluttershy blinked a few times, before regaining focus, and looking around.

"Was there a problem with it?"Fluttershy asked.

"No. Just nothing interesting to watch."I responded. I stood in place for a minute, thinking about how we could spend the day while we had the time. The clock next to my bed read "9:45 A.M", and I took a peak outside. I looked to my left, and saw a small portion of the top of the hill that towered over the Steyning (**NOTE: I had not introduced you to the town he lived in, which is Steyning. ****It's a real place, and where my Dad used to live)**.

"I got it. We could go up to the hill. Nice and quiet there all the time."I suggested.

"What's around there?"Fluttershy asked curiously.

"Not much. It's just a little forest. My father and I used to go there all the time, and we'd listen to the birds sing in the trees. We'd always go by these badger holes. Those badgers sure do know how to dig."I explained. I looked at Fluttershy, and saw that her face had a wide smile, and her eyes grew glassy, reflecting the light off of them.

"A forest? Oh joy. I live right next to the everfree forest back home. I love it there, where the cute little critters would always be around to visit me. When can we go?"She asked excitedly.

"Well we can go right now if you want. I'm just worried about how people would react to a yellow pony with pink hair."

"Is there a way that you could just sneak me through town. What's the big deal with a yellow pony anyways?"

"Well most of the, um…ponies here are mostly brown colored."

"Well…I wonder if I could fly past everypony?"Fluttershy suggested. I grew confused, as to why she thought she could fly.

"What? How would you be able to fly?"I asked raising an eyebrow. Fluttershy looked at me with a stern face, and I saw faint movements from behind her head. My jaw dropped, as she spread the wings attached to her for the first time.

"With these…"

"Wings…You have wings?"I asked. Fluttershy kept them spread, and nodded. "So, your like a pegasus?"

"Yes. My friend Rainbow Dash is a pegasus too."

"That's interesting. It'd be cool if I could fly. I'de be flying right now if I could."I said, daydreaming in my imagination.

"So when can we go?"I heard Fluttershy ask. I quickly grabbed a pen and paper, and drew a small sketch of buildings in the town. I started with mine, and drew houses, and trees leading to the hill.

"Okay, so to get there without being spotted, here's what I have in mind. You'll fly just above the tops of these houses, to make it harder for you to spot. You can't miss the hill, so just fly towards it. Once you get past this house here, there are more trees, which gives you more cover. After that, I'll meet you at the end of this road."I explained, drawing a line from my house, to the end of a road.

Fluttershy nodded, and hopped next to the front door, eagerly waiting to depart. I put on my wellington boots, before leading her out into the daylight. She quickly levitated above me, and just above the top of the building.

"Good, do you see the hill?"I yelled up. I saw her look down and nod. I gave a thumbs up, and begun walking through the alley, which lead to another street. From there, I walked a little up the road, and turned right.

I watched Fluttershy float from house to house, behind tree and chimney, performing perfectly. I continued walking up the road, and at the end of the road, where it curved left, I saw a foot trail leading into the woodland.

The number houses begun to decrease, as Fluttershy appeared in front of me at the fork between the road and the footpath. I approached, as she looked into the trees, as still as a statue.

"Well what are you waiting for. Let's go."I said enthusiastically, walking up the path. Fluttershy followed behind me, as I headed up the path, into the awaiting forest.

* * *

**Make sure to review and share what you think so far.**

**-D.S.**


	3. A Pool Of Water

**Don't Cry, Oh Fluttershy**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

We both walked along side each other, while the clouds above thickened and gathered, sending small droplets of rain to the surface. Every now and then, a droplet would find its way through the leaves and branches of the trees, and strike Fluttershy or me. At one point, I looked up, and perfect timing and coordination sent a small sharp drop of rainwater straight into my eye.

"So, where are all the animals?"Fluttershy asked looking up at me.

"Probably hiding. The animals don't like us humans that much…"I responded looking down.

"How come. You guys haven't done anything to them have you?"

"Actually…that's completely incorrect."I said in a low voice. Fluttershy stopped in her tracks, and looked into my eyes.

"Wa…what do you mean."She asked in a low voice. I sighed, and begun…

"Humans, you see…oh how can I explain this…Most people are omnivores, which means they eat both plant and meat. Obviously, we have to get our meat from somewhere…"Fluttershys' face grew a negative expression, as I continued to explain. "A long time ago, we would hunt animals down for food, and for other things, such as oils, and furs. Back then, it had a purpose…but that could only last so long. Lately, people would rather kill animals for fun, and leave the body to rot, to be baked in the sun…Animals are born in captivity, and raised for a destiny to be eaten, and torn apart by mans hands." I noticed a tear form on Fluttershys' eye.

I continued, "But along with the people who hunt…there were the people who were against it, like me. People who stood up for the animals and said you will live."I said trying to cheer her up. "I believe, that you should never kill an animal, unless you need too, such as self defense, or hunger."Fluttershy begun to lighten up, as I continued to walk. "Enough of this talk of death. Look, we're almost here."I said pointing in front of us.

Down the path, lied an open space, where the hill we were on, dipped down dramatically, and in the valley below, was shreds of wheat, and barley. We walked past the badger holes, and then out into the open. "Do I have to start hiding again?"

"Not really. Not many people come here to often. It's a great view though, look you can see the town from here."I said pointing towards the buildings.

"Oh yes. It's quite a sight. I can see all the fields all the way to the horizon!"She said innocently and cheerfully.

"You know, rabbit holes cover the entire hillside."I said. Fluttershy smiled, and levitated above the ground again. She flew forward, slowly and with grace, as I heard the sweetest melody of pure silk come out of her.

"Aaah aaah aaah…"She sang. Suddenly, I heard birds sing back from behind me, and before I knew it, a few blue jays and cardinals flew past me, and begun flying around Fluttershy. A rabbit suddenly appeared from the ground as she sang. Another appeared, then another, all climbing out from beneath and hopping towards Fluttershy.

Fluttershy slowly, and softly landed in the grass, looking around her at the animals that responded to her song. I realized the talent she had with animals, and how much she cared for each and every one of them, as if they were her own. She looked over the landscape, as a gentle breeze kept the the grass swaying back and forth, as a faint hissing noise begun emitting from around.

I felt more drops of rain hit me, picking up pace, faster and faster, more and more. I looked up, and I saw a grey cloud, darker than the rest, begin to settle overhead. Wind picked up, as the hissing of the rain, caused the animals to retreat back into their cozy homes.

"Aw well. Anything else you want to do?"I asked Fluttershy, who sat in the grass quietly.

"No thank you. This view is very peaceful. I could stay here all day."She said soothingly.

"If you think this is a good view, then you haven't seen anything yet."I said. She gave me a confused look, and stood up.

"What do you mean?"

"Follow me, and I'll show you. It's on the other side of the hill, so it will probably be another ten minute walk, but it's completely worth it."

"I want to see this. How can there be a more beautiful sight than this?"

"You'll see…"I said. I walked back into the forest, with Fluttershy by my side. We walked past the badger holes, and over fallen trees, traveling deeper and deeper into the woodland. The rain kept pouring at a consistent rate, with the occasional drop that found its way through the vegetation. After about fifteen minutes, we walked out onto a field on top of the hill. It was a vast open one, and we walked across it, as the rain poured on us, with the long grass swaying back in forth in the wind. We reached the point where the hill went down again, but this side had no trees.

Fluttershy and I looked down, and saw a winding road, that twisted and turned with the hill. Other nearby hills could be seen, with flocks of sheep and other animals covering it. On the horizon, we could see the city of Brighton and Hove along the coast of the English channel. The vast fields of the south downs, and the ocean on the horizon amazed Fluttershy.

"You can see the ocean from here. Look, are those sheep?"She asked excitedly. "Oh how wonderful this is. You must come up here a lot."She said.

"I actually don't. I don't have enough time to, mainly because of work. All the schools are on break, so I have to be there daily now. I used to just have to work on the weekends."I explained.

"Oh well. I was always told, to get what you want, you have to work for it."Fluttershy said. She was absolutely right. You couldn't just get anything you wanted willy nilly. Even if you were stealing something, you still have to work to get it, though theft is the easy way.

"Hey, I never asked you. How did you get here Fluttershy?"I asked her. Her smile went away, and her face turned serious.

"Well…it started back home, where I was feeding my rabbit, Angel. I went outside to let him play, and I saw these footprints coming from my chicken pen. I followed the tracks into the everfree forest, where in the distance, I saw shimmers of sunlight reflect off of something. I eventually found where it was coming from, which was a pool of water. I was looking at my reflection, and, I swear I felt something take possession of me. My head moved closer and closer, and before I knew it, I lost my balance, and fell in. In the water, it seemed it was dry, and felt like I was falling. I blacked out for a few seconds, and woke up in the alley, where I found the chicken running into the street."Fluttershy explained.

"A pool of water? It transported you here…somehow…"I said.

"Yes. I don't know how though…all I know is, is that it happened, and it isn't a dream."She said quietly. I sat on the ground next to her, as a noticed a tear form in her eye.

"You miss them…don't you?"I asked, referring to her friends and family.

"Of course I do…I miss all them with all my heart."She said. She begun to sob and sniffle quietly to herself.

"Hey…"I said getting her attention. "We'll find a way back…"

"But how?"She asked.

"It doesn't matter how…all I know, is that we will. You just keep believing that."I said. A single tear dropped from her face, as she lightened up from the dark sorrow that clouded her mind. We both looked out across the rolling hills, and out towards the oceans' horizon. A breeze swept across our faces, as the light rain plummeted to the ground.

A small break in the clouds, allowed fresh, bright sunlight to come down upon us, making a small rainbow across the rainbow. I looked down upon Fluttershy, and smiled.

* * *

Back home, we walked in the door, and Fluttershy immediately lied down on the couch, where she cuddled herself in, before closing her eyes. I kneeled next to her, and begun to gently scratch her behind the ear. "Mare of my lullabies…"I quietly sang. "Winds of the Earth, through cloud and through sky and through space…Carry the peace through the coolness of night…and carry your sorrow in kind…sleep…sleep…"I finished.

* * *

**Song reference, "Lullaby For A Princess", by "Christina Larson. Full credit to her**


	4. Taken

**Don't Cry, Oh Fluttershy**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

"So What are are we going to do today?"Fluttershy asked.

"I would like to find a way to get you back home…I'm just trying to think of any possibilities there may be."I explained. "When you got here, where exactly did you wake up?"I asked.

"Where you found me. Why do you ask?"

"Could there still be a pool of water there…like a way back?"I asked her.

"It's possible. Let's go see."Fluttershy said. I agreed, and led her out the door, and into the small alley. At the back, laid a small puddle, roughly the size of Fluttershy.

"That must be it…come on."I said walking over to it. Fluttershy stood next to me, and we looked into each others eyes.

"So…I guess this is it…"She said quietly.

"Yep…"

"I know we've only known each other for a day…but I'm gonna miss you."Fluttershy said.

"I'm gonna miss you too…Fluttershy…"I said beginning to feel tears form.

"Yeah Derek…"

"Don't forget me…I'll never forget you…"I said. Fluttershy nodded, and stepped slowly into the puddle. We bother closed our eyes, bracing for the outcome…With one final leap, Fluttershy jumped in, sending water everywhere. The wind slowly howled through the streets, as I kept my eyes shut…she was gone…at least, that's what I thought.

I opened my eyes, and saw Fluttershy still there in the puddle…she still had her eyes closed, and was slowly breathing…"Fluttershy…"I quietly said. She opened her eyes, and her heart sank. "I'm so sorry." She quietly sighed, and stepped out of the puddle. "I guess it was a one way trip…"

"Yeah…"She quietly said. I felt bad, and had to do something for the poor mare. The only thing I could think of, was to go down to Brighton, and take her to see the coast. The coast in my perspective, was amazing. Beaches stretched for miles, as towns such as Worthing and Shoreham were scattered along it, with their bigger cousins, like Portsmouth and Brighton.

Back in the house, I thought of ways to get Fluttershy to the coast without being noticed. The last thing I want, for the both of us is for us to end up on world news. I suggested the idea, and Fluttershy responded with delight, and grew happy. In the end, the best way I found to hide Fluttershy, was to put a clock and hood over her.

We walked into town, which was much less busier than the day before. A few people were out walking about, a couple going into shops, and then others coming out. At the bus stop, we sat there to wait for the next bus . We tried to act as normal as possible, watching as people would walk by, and stare at us both. "_I'm just a normal guy, sitting with my enormous dog, who is for some reason yellow with a pink tail._"I thought to myself.

* * *

Around five minutes later, I looked down the end of the street, and saw the bus coming. Fluttershy, who kept her head down the entire time, looked up, and saw the red double decker bus rolling down the street.

It stopped, and I led the way in, paying the driver, and leading Fluttershy up to the second floor. Only one other person was on the second floor, an man, probably in his fifties. He looked depressed, and as if he hadn't showered in weeks. He just sat, looking down at the floor.

We sat across from him, and the bus begun to slowly move away. I grew slightly curious as to why he was the way he was. As the bus drove on, we both looked out at the passing buildings, trees, and fields. The clouds that were present just hours before, had vanished, giving the land its needed sunlight.

We rode through shoreham, where the scent of the oceans salt water, filled the air. Fluttershy looked over at the man, who turned his head, and locked eyes with her. His face, grew terrified, and his jaw dropped, as if he had seen a ghost. He raised a finger, and begun shaking. Our stop came seconds later, and we both made our way for the stairs.

The man stood up, and with a deep, despairing voice he said, "They'll take her away from you…"He said…In a spilt second, my head filled with questions. Who was "They"…and what does he mean? I grew slightly nervous, and looked at Fluttershy. Could he be talking about her…that she'll be taken away.

I walked off the bus, and led Fluttershy to the beach across the road. The beach, was littered with pebbles, and to the right of us, laid the crumbling remains of the old Brighton Pier. "What happened to that?"Fluttershy ashed looking at the wreck. With complete visual memory, I begun to tell my painful story, of my memory.

"Fire…a fire tore it down…about ten years ago."I started. "I loved going there in my early teens. It's where I went on my first date…where I had my first kiss…then one day, I came down here with my mother…we saw the pier on fire."I felt tears begin forming in my eyes. "The air…smelt like fresh flesh of the burning people stuck on the pier. I remember seeing the dock, leading to the shore burn down, and anyone left was trapped. I…I can still remember the cries of help I heard…"Tears were now flowing from my eyes.

I continued, "The other side, farthest out to see collapsed…I couldn't believe what was happening…It burned…and nothing could be done. No fire trucks could get to it…not life boats could get near it. I found it hard to believe, that something that stood in the water for over one hundred years…its final stand was in the mists of thick smoke, and burning hell…"I finished.

"How awful…does anyone know how it started?"

"No…but many believe it's because someone threw a cigarette in a trash…beginning the fire."I looked up, and over at another pier to the left of us.

"That's its sister, Palace Pier…but people nowadays call it Brighton Pier as well."I pointed at the pier, that was covered with amusement rides and little stands for food.

"That looks like fun."Fluttershy said.

"It always has…but I never wanted to step on a pier again. Not after what happened. Not because of fear of being burned to death…but because of the feeling that all the people would die again…"

"I understand…it feels awful when something like that happens."Fluttershy responded. I lightened up, and smiled. Behind us stood a little ice cream shop.

"You want an ice cream?"I asked. Fluttershy nodded. I stood up, and walked over toward the shop. I asked for two simple ice cream cones, and turned around to see that Fluttershy was gone. I looked around, and saw the cloak flying in the wind. My heart sank, as I looked to my left, and saw men dragging her, as she struggled, and kicked furiously.

I dropped the ice cream cones, and ran…"NO!"I yelled. Two of the men, let go, and blocked my path…how…how was this happening so quickly. I should have never taken her here. "FLUTTERSHY!"I yelled. She suddenly slipped out of their grip, and lunged toward me, landing in my arms. We held on to each other furiously, as the men pulled, and yanked.

"Don't let go…"I heard her whisper…

"I won't…I won't let gAH!"I felt a sharp pain in my left hip, and a buzzing noise, and I knew exactly what was happening. For a moment, I couldn't move, and Fluttershy was taken away from me. The buzzing stopped, and I fell on the ground. My vision blurred, and everything slowed down before my eyes.

I saw the men taking Fluttershy, putting chains, and a muzzle over her snout, before throwing her into a black van. I reached out to grab the van as it drove away…and I was left on the beach, with two other men, picking me up, and placing me in a car…at that moment…I blacked out...


	5. The notes

**Don't Cry, Oh Fluttershy**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

I awoke in the comfort of my home, unsure of the events that occurred the day before. I was neatly positioned in my bed, with my covers over me. Slowly, I climbed out of bed, and looked around the room. I was deeply confused…how did I get here? Who brought me here? I wasn't even sure if these past few days were even real. What if it was just a big dream…what if Fluttershy was never real?

Whatever the answer, I wanted to know. I wanted to know where the poor mare was, and what was happening to her. I turned around and looked down at my bedside table, where a note was left. I picked it up, and read.

* * *

_Mr Derek,_

_We are sorry to do what we had done, but it had to be  
__done. We are taking your friend to a "Special" place. I am  
__authorized to not tell you our plans for her._

* * *

…that was it…"That's it?"I asked myself. I knew then, that it was not a dream, and in fact in no doubt real. My head sprawled with emotions. I wanted Fluttershy back…it was all my fault this happened. "All I wanted was for her to be happy, and look where it got her…kept prisoner in some place I don't know where."I thought to myself

A unexpected knock on my door startled me, causing me to jump. I got up from sitting on the bed, and opened the door. Standing there, was the man we had seen on the bus. "Derek?"He asked.

"Yes, May I help you?"I replied.

"I need to have a talk with you."

"About what?"

"About 'her'…I can help you."He said. I knew exactly what he meant, and let him in, closing the door behind him. "That creature isn't a pet you can take out on a walk to the park."

"I think I already know that. Just tell me what…"

"Patience my good sir."He cut me off, "You must listen. They took her away…didn't they?"He asked.

"Yes…"

"I figured so…now, the reason I acted the way I did on the bus, is because i've seen an identical creature to her, except it was colored differently. Back when I was your age, I found her in the middle of a Forest in Cornwall. I took care of the young calf on my own. I fed it, bathed it, and cared for it all myself. Her name, was none other than Luna…"He said.

He continued. "She told me how she had gotten here, and said that her sister banished her, supposedly sending her to their moon, but she ended up being sent here instead. After about a year…I decided to take her out to see more of the world. That's when the men took her away…why…I don't know why. For days, I waited for any sign of return, and found nothing…I wanted that mare back…I wanted the little mare I loved so much, back in my arms…but she never came back. Then, one morning, I awoke and found a note on my table. It was written in blue ink, and was signed by her. It said…"

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

_Dear Angus_

_I hope you are doing well in this world.  
__I think you will be glad to know that I am okay,  
__and have been released from my imprisonment  
__here, and am now on my way back home to  
__Equestria. _

_I know it is time for me to take back  
__my throne in Equestria, so that is why I must  
__go. I hope to see you in the future my friend._

_ Signed  
__Luna_

* * *

**Present**

* * *

** "**I never saw her again…I never got to say goodbye…I want to make sure you don't make the same mistake. I'll help you find her at all costs. But first I must ask…where did you find that mare?"He asked. I led him out into the alley, to the now half dried up puddle.

"She said she fell through a pool of water near her home, and it transported her here."I said.

"I see…"Angus looked about the alley, and found a piece of paper lying on the ground. "Here look. Let's see what it says."He suggested.

_If you have found this message, then you have been contacted  
__by Equestria. My name, is Princess Celestia, and I have sent this  
__message to ask, that you not harm the yellow mare that has come._

_ We know exactly how she got there, and we are preparing to send  
__party to retrieve her. She remains important to us, as one of the  
__element wielders, and a friend of mine._

_ We will soon arrive to retrieve her, and bring her back._

_ Sincerely  
__Princess Celestia._

* * *

"Well there you have it young lad. We must wait for her arrival, and we'll go get your mare."Angus said cheerfully.

"You mean…that they are coming to get her?"I asked.

"Yes…and they will soon be here. We best stay here for the day to meet them."Angus suggested. I agreed, and returned to the house, and waited for the arrival of Celestia


	6. Celestia arrives

**Don't Cry, Oh Fluttershy**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

I awoke hearing voices around me…"Where am I?"I thought to myself. I tried to move, but couldn't. I realized I was locked in chains, and had a bag over my head.

"She's awake."I suddenly heard. The bag was ripped from my head, and my eyes flared and adjusted to the lighting. I saw the men who took me away from Derek, all standing there in front of me. "Wake up."I heard.

"What…do you want with me?"I asked quietly.

"We've only seen your kind on this planet one other time. A small calf who called herself Luna."My eyes widened. "Do you know of whom this is?"One man asked. He had a cigar in his mouth, and looked like he hadn't shaved in weeks.

"Um…Y…Yes, I know Luna."I said. I begun to feel myself tremble in the cold metal seat I was strapped to by ropes. "Why am I tied up? Isn't this a but excessive?"I asked ambling to slip out of the ropes sight grip.

"We have our reasons, that is for us to know, and for you to find out. Your species is rare on this planet, we've only seen two, and history doesn't show any sign of you."

"That's because I'm not from this planet. I'm from Equest…"I realized what I nearly foretold, and clamped my mouth shut.

"What was that? Not from this planet eh?"I said to much…they held me in place, and moved me on to a freezing metal table. They pushed the table, and begun moving me to another room.

"What do yo want with me?"I asked furiously.

"Oh you'll find out…alien."The man with the cigar said in a cold voice. I looked over at the wall, and saw a number of sharp utensils all neatly hung up on the wall. My fear rose, and a felt tears begin to drip from my eyes. The man laughed quietly, and left the room with the rest of the men. From the other side, I could here their conversation through the closed door.

"When is she scheduled for dissecting?"

"We'll have to do X-Rays first to take a look at her bone structure. After that, we'll take some blood sample, and move on with the surgery."My heart begun pounding. I wanted my friends back. I wanted to go home…what kind of people were they. I didn't do anything to them, and the first thing they want to do with me is open me up.

"We'll do the X Rays in about an hour."I heard. At least I had time to reflect on my life…to go back and look at every detail of it. Slowly, I closed my eyes, and slipped out of consciousness.

* * *

Angus and I walked outside to check if they had arrived yet. I looked into the alley, and saw nothing. Clouds yet again covered the sky, as light rain trickled on to the pavement. I turned to go back into the house, when I blue flash caught my eye at the last second. I looked back into the alley, and lightning struck towards the back, temporarily blinding me. When my vision returned, I saw a large white royal looking horse, with a mane that carried and flourished in the wind.

Around her, were five other ponies, all roughly the same size of Fluttershy. I got the attention of Angus, and brought him out. The ponies now walked out of the alley, spotting us just outside my door.

"HAULT!"The biggest yelled. "Where is the one we called, Fluttershy?"She asked.

"You, must be Celestia…I took Fluttershy in, and took care of her for a few days. Yesterday however…men came, and took her away. They forced us apart…I couldn't stop them. We've waited for your arrival, and are delighted you are here."I explained.

"Enough. We'll find her if it's the last thing we'll do. Tell me human, do you have anything that belongs to her?"She asked. I thought for a moment, as Angus went into the house. He came back out, with a cloak.

"Fluttershy was wearing this before she was taken, I believe."He said.

"Yes. I put it over her so she couldn't be seen."

"Twilight…do your stuff."Celestia said. A purple pony stepped forward. I gave her the cloak, as her horn glowed with an aurora of purple and red. A flash startled Angus and I, and Twilight gave us the cloak back.

"The spell will lead us to Fluttershy. What's the quickest way of transportation you have on this planet?"Twilight asked.

"Uh, by air. But flights are very expensive."I explained.

"We do have other ways that are just as efficient. Fluttershy couldn't have gone far."Angus suggested.

"Here, the second half of the spell is ready to be cast."Twilights' horn glowed again, and cast the spell. Only she could see the outcome of the spell. "I'm the only one who can see it, but the spell makes a direct path to Fluttershy…it goes Northeast."She said.

"The next bus will come shortly. We'll go up north, until you say otherwise."I said. People stared as the group of ponies walked through the streets, one after the other. Celestia had a stern, assertive look on her face, as we saw the bus rolling up the street. It stopped, and I led the way in. The bus went up to Oxford, a city northeast of here.

The bus drivers' jaw dropped as the ponies marched in. People stood up in fear, and curiosity. I led the way upstairs, where it was completely deserted. The bus drove away, as Twilight looked in a single direction, which I figured was the paths' direction.

For twenty minutes, Twilight was looking perpendicular to the windows now. "It's east of us now…and very close. The path changes color depending on how close we are."She explained. At the next stop, we got off the bus, and headed east on foot.

In front of us lied a warehouse with shattered windows, and rusted metal. "We're here."Twilight said. Celestia stepped forward, and with her own magic, tore down the door...


	7. The Warehouse

**Don't Cry, Oh Fluttershy**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

The men behind the door, panicked, and looked over at us. "WHERE IS SHE!"Celestia yelled, demanding them to tell her.

"WHO?"

"You know exactly who. Tell me where Fluttershy is this instant."Celestia walked towards the man, with an angry expression. To the right, I saw in the darkness, another man holding up a divide towards the Celestia. I knew exactly what it was.

"Celestia…LOOK OUT!"I leaped forward toward the man, and tackled him, sending a shot from the gun. It hit a light on the ceiling, breaking the chain, and sending crashing down on to a table. I managed to get control of the gun, and pointed it toward the bearded man.

"You shouldn't have done that. You tell me exactly where Fluttershy is now!"Celestia demanded.

"Or what. You going to brush me with your colorful mane?"He said mocking Celestia. Her face immediately turned smug.

"Actually, yes that is what I plan."Everyone grew confused, "On the moon…"Celestia said smiling. I sudden flash, and the man was gone. The other two men, grabbed firearms, and aimed them at me and the Celestia.

"IN HERE!"I suddenly heard. I recognized the voice of Fluttershy coming from a little room. I turned back to the men, and saw a gun barreling toward me, striking me in the face. I fell to the floor, and nearly blacked out, before I grabbed his leg, and pulled him down.

"Savages!"Celestia yelled. All the ponies rushed toward the door, as Celestia tried to free me. At last, I broke free. "Come on, get Fluttershy, and let's go."

*BANG*…I heard. The sound of the gun shot brought fear to my mind, as I looked around to see who was shot. I turned, and saw Celestia, wide eyes, and as still as a statue.

Her eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head, as she fell. Blood trickled from her barrel, as all the ponies rushed to her need. I picked up the gun as the other man got up, and fired, hitting one in the leg, and the other in the torso. They both fell, one dying on impact, the other badly wounded, unable to get up.

I rushed to the door, and opened it, seeing Fluttershy. A man was in there, holding a knife, preparing to end her. I quickly reacted, and threw him into the wall. The knife, slipped from his hand, flying in the air, and landing back down into his abdomen. I untied Fluttershy, and held her in my arms.

It had to be a brief hug however, as I quickly rushed back out to Celestia. She had been shot in her left barrel, where the bullet had penetrated into vital organs. Twilight used her magic to keep her conscious, as she worked with the wound. Quickly, I found a first aid kit under a table, and gave her a sedative.

"What are you doing?"Twilight asked.

"I know what I'm doing. We have to sedate her so she won't use as much energy. I'll cover up the wound with these, and we'll go."

"Good thinking."Twilight Replied.

"Do you ponies have a plan to get back to your home?"

"Yes. I'll use a return spell to open a wormhole, and we'll go." Celestia fell unconscious, and I treated the wound. The ponies stayed lowered their heads, seeing their princess who had been brought down by mans' hell of war and blood. Twilight sat away from the group with her eyes closed, meditating, and focusing.

Finally, she opened her eyes, which were now glowing with pure energy. She levitated in the air, and a rotating bubble of air formed around her, sending papers and other objects to orbit around her. Her horn shot out a beam of light, hitting the wall, and opening a vortex that led to their home.

* * *

I realized what this meant…it meant it would be the last time I would see Fluttershy.

"I'm sorry Fluttershy…"I said.

"Sorry for what?"

"Sorry for putting you in danger…I should have never taken you out that far from safety. I should have just waited for them to come…and none of this would have happened. Celestia would still be here…you would be back home, safe in your own home."

"This past week has been the time of my life…I thought I would never see my friends again. You took me in from the rain, from the cold. You showed me what I had lost, and what I can gain from a new life. You didn't take me away Derek…but you took me back…"

I begun to feel tears in my eyes. "But this is the last time we'll see each other…"

"Maybe we'll see each other again."

"Isn't there a way I could come with you?"I asked, hoping for a positive answer. Twilight regained energy, and looked at me, thinking hard, and long.

"Just Maybe…It would be hard to change your physical body though."Twilight explained.

"What do you mean. I never asked to be changed into a pony."I said.

"I don't think you would be too happy being the only man in Equestria."Twilight suggested. I thought for a moment, and agreed to the statement.

"Look, you guys take her back, and get her treated."I said looking at Celestia, who was still breathing. All but Fluttershy and Twilight took Celestia through. Twilight and Fluttershy stayed, and we continued talking.

"What if we go now, and we'll figure it out on the other side?"I suggested. Twilight thought, and looked at me. She then turned to Fluttershy, and told her to go in body language. Fluttershy slowly approached the portal. She turned to me, and smiled at me, before stepping into the portal, disappearing from sight.

I looked down at Twilight, who was now again, focusing and meditating. He horn glowed, and she slowly approached me, gently touching my forehead with it. I felt a insane resolve take possession of me, as I felt my insides crumble, and cave in.

"GAH!"I yelled. Twilight continued to cast the spell on me, as I felt myself physically changing, and reforming. I felt my armas and legs change shape. I opened my eyes for a second, and saw my hands were no longer hands, but hooves. A tail spurted out, and it waved in the wind. I closed my eyes again, and fell into unconsciousness..


	8. Equestria

**Before I end this story, I'de like to say a few things.  
****Thank you so much for reading this story, which has become so popular, reaching 650 views in less than a week.  
****I'de like for you to know, that I have been invited into 'Adventures In Equestria'.  
**

**Thank you so much to make this possible. I promise to make you guys proud, as I plan to write a story, of which  
****i think will do just as good, maybe even better than this story.  
****-Dramatic Stories**

* * *

**Don't Cry, Oh Fluttershy**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

My eyes, slowly opened, as my vision danced, blurring, and focusing back and forth. As it settled, I noticed I was in a hospital. I looked around, left, and then to my right, where Princess Celestia lied, awake and healthy. A bandage was wrapped around her, where the wound had occurred.

She noticed me, and looked at me, smiling. "Well good morning Derek. I see Twilight did quite a good job on the spell."She said. I grew slightly confused, and looked down at my body. Then it hit me…Twilight stayed behind and changed me into a pony.

I looked down upon my new, and fresh body. I had a brown coat, and a yellow mane and tail. I was breath taken, flabbergasted by the sight. Not only had I escaped the corrupt world I used to live in, but I knew I would get the chance to see Fluttershy again, and maybe even make more friends then I did on Earth.

I begun to speak slowly, "Good morning."My voice was exactly how it was before. Twilight, and a nurse came in, and approached me.

"Everything seems normal."Twilight said, "Blood pressure is good, organs working. Looks like the spell was a success Princess. And All thanks to Derek, we got you here in time. Try standing up Derek, and get a feel of your new body."Twilight said.

I took her hoof, and slowly climbed out of bed. Hoof by hoof, I climbed out of the bed, and stood up. I let go of Twilight, and tried taking a small little walk around the room. I took one step, okay, the second step, I nearly fell over, and stood back up.

"You'll get used to it."Celestia said. I quietly laughed, as I tried again. This time, I took it slowly, and hoof by hoof, made my way to the other side of the room.

"There you go. Here, take this as a welcome gift, and for saving my life."Celestia levitated a present using her magic, and gave it to me.

"So what kind of pony am I?"I asked, curious to see. I looked at my barrel to see if there were wings, but found none. A mirror revealed that I didn't have a horn either.

"An Earth pony, as we call them."Twilight said. I smiled, and looked at the gift I was given. Using my mouth, I untied the bow, and teared off the wrapping. In the box, was a golden, brass key with the numbers 481 on it.

"What does this go too?"I asked.

"Your new home of course. Fluttershy and the rest of her friends are working on it right now. Once it's done, you'll have your own place to live in Ponyville." Celestia explained.

"Thank you…thank you very much. You have no idea how much this means to me."I said.

"Your quite welcome."Celestia responded. I took off the blue hospital drape they had on me, and gave it to the nurse. I looked behind me, and saw a heart shaped tattoo, with the St. Georges Cross in the middle.

"What's this?"I asked.

"It's your cutie mark. It marks someponys' special talent, and yours is loving and caring for others, as you did for Fluttershy."Twilight explained. I looked at it one more time, and felt a connection between it. It did represent me, the pony that would care for all in need, not to mention it had my national flag on it.

As time passed, I was released from the hospital, and walked out for the first time. The land was more beautiful then I ever thought it was. Clouds slowly moved overhead, waterfalls spilled over moutons and cliffs in the distance, and everywhere, were ponies wandering, and interacting with each other.

Fluttershy was outside waiting for me, and the second the doors opened, she ran toward me. "Derek!"She yelled. She gently hugged and held me in her hoofs, as I did to her.

"Hello Fluttershy."I said quietly.

"It's very wonderful."She said. I grew slightly confused, as Fluttershy walked around me.

"What is?"I asked

"Your body. Twilight did quite a good job."Fluttershy said as her cheeks lit up with a red flush.

"Thank you."

"Would you like to see your home?"Fluttershy asked me. I agreed, and we left the hospital and walked through town. On the other side of town, stood a wooden building that was built with care, and gratitude.

"Wow…it's magnificent. How could I ever repay you guys for doing this?"I asked Fluttershys' friends, who were putting finishing touches to the house. I noticed Fluttershy looking straight into my eyes, as her face blushed furiously.

"With…this…"She said in a shy voice. I suddenly felt her affection for me, as she kissed me on the lips. I felt as if I wanted to back away, but couldn't. I stood there, blushing, and closed my eyes, and kissed back. She released, and stood by my side in front of the house.

I smiled, and gently nuzzled her. Somehow I knew one thing for sure. I was where I belonged, in Equestria, with my love, whom I would had never have guessed it, without her help. I knew this was where I belonged in life.

* * *

**FIN**


	9. Authors Notes

**Authors Notes**

* * *

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this story, as many ponies have.  
This story has made a major breakthrough for me, as it has reached 700 views in  
the last 4 days.

A few people told me this would be the next My Little Dashie. I never actually  
read that story, but I do know that it is very well known.

* * *

**References**

-Story, Englands' constant rain.

-Chapter 2, Steyning, a town in England.

-Chapter 3, The downs of South England

-Chapter 3, When Derek sings the lullaby for Fluttershy, from a song called,

"Lullaby For A Princess", by Christina Larson Full credit goes to her for that.

-Chapter 4, Brighton, the South Coast, and Palace/Brighton Pier

* * *

**Thanks too…**

Fanfiction for having this wonderful sight.

Christina Larson for the song lyrics

"Adventures In Equestria" for the invitation.

And all of the readers who'v made it this far.

* * *

**Future plans**

For my next story, I'm either doing a period of Equestria relevant to Earths' WWII.

Or, a story about the lost elements. Both of these stories will be written from Dereks'  
point of view again.

* * *

**Story without Derek**

A story, where Twilight finds her idol, Starswirl The Bearded, and learns magic she  
never knew was possible.

* * *

**Other stories from Dramatic Stories.**

** -The War Of The Worlds (MLP)**

Twilight and Spike are left behind after Martians attack, and fight to survive.

**-Blu Beard, A cross between Pirates, and Rio (Rio)**

Blu Beard, the feared pirate of South America, faces many different encounters on  
his journey to expand his empire. Instead, he finds love, and lives a happy life.

**-We Never Change (Bambi)**

A man joins Bambi and his friends, to live in peace and harmony in the woodlands,  
to protect the forest, and those who live among it.

* * *

**Check me out on Youtube, Via, "Thejoystickwonder"  
I might do a dramatic narration of this story.**

**End**


End file.
